starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Reaper
The reaper is a terran jet-pack equipped infantry unit introduced in StarCraft II.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 Overview s]] Operating in squads,2014-08-24, Reaper Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-09-10 reapers specialize in hit-and-run, close-quarters combat.Reaper. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-08-29. Classified as foundational units for terran forces,2014-09-25, The Science Corner –The Threat Continues. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-09-27 they are more mobile than marines as their jet packs allow them to surmount obstacles independently. Originally these jet packs (alternatively referred to as "jump packs") were capable of full flight. Crashes and fatalities were common among new "recruits" as the unwieldy booster proved difficult to control. The hardware was also known to randomly explode due to poor distribution of fuel lines and air intakes, leading to a complete overhaul. Prototypes of a flightless, twin-turbine jump pack surfaced soon after—which gave reapers enough mobility to carry out their missions and return to base in one piece. However by 2512, Dominion reapers were once again given fully flight capable jetpacks, as more advanced suit designs and better training routines prevented many of these crashes.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. Reapers are clad in self-contained body suits and wear polarized plasteel flight goggles. They are armed with either dual P-38 or P-45 pistols. Many reapers also use Deuterium-eight demolition charges despite the Dominion Armed Forces' efforts to curtail their usage. Combat drugs can be administered to reapers within the field. Dominion Reapers Dominion reapers consisted of individuals that are resistant to neural resocialization—pirates, petty crooks, murderers, the occasional political dissident,O'Reilly, Michael and Brooks, Robert. "Icehouse." (March 14, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Icehouse Accessed 2013-03-14. and marine recruits that remain unmanageable after being subjected to resoc. These resistant recruits tended to be among the most hardened of criminals, and were sent instead to the "Icehouse" in the Torus system to be inducted into the Reaper Corps. Reaper recruits were chemically altered to make them even more aggressive before being subjected to brutal training in close-quarters combat and the use of their jet packs. Reapers were obligated to serve two years before being discharged. In the first five years the Reaper Corps failed to have a single recruit complete more than six months of service.Gerrold, David (w), Ruben de Vela (p), Dan Borgonos (i). "Fear the Reaper." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 28-71. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. However, some reapers were allowed to leave the program for reasons such as injury. Upon coming to the throne, Valerian Mengsk re-organized the Reaper Corps, giving its members better, more humane training.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. He did away with the requirement to use dangerous stimulants, and focused recruiting on finding candidates who were naturally unpredictable.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Other Reapers Other terran factions that utilize Reapers include Raynor's Raiders,2014-08-28, Fight for Your Freedom, Fight for Your Future. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-08-29 Tosh's Goons,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Devil's Playground (in English). 2010-07-27. Moebius Corps,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). November 10, 2015 the Defenders of Man,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, The Escape (in English). 2016-03-29. Mira's Marauders,2017-11-03, Co-op Commander Preview: Han and Horner. YouTube, accessed on 2017-11-05 and renegade units. Mira's Marauders make use of a particularly large number of reapers, who modify their armor with scrap metals, and are particularly famous for their armor's distinctive metal mohawks.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Game Unit |fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=Reaper SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=Reaper SC2 DevGame2.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= Terran Dominion Tosh's Goons Raynor's Raiders (2504–) Moebius Corps Defenders of Man |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' Heart of the Swarm Legacy of the Void Nova Covert Ops Co-op Missions |baseunit= |role=Raider |useguns=*P-38 pistol *D-8 charges *G-4 cluster bombs *KD8 charges |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological *Ground |armortype=*Light |transcapacity= |transsize=1 |sight=9 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=50 |energycost= |costgas=50 0 (Co-op Missions) |supply=1 |campcost= |time=32 15 (Co-op Missions) |produced=Barracks |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey=R |speed=5.25 |accel=1000 |lataccel=46.0625 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision=0.375 |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=60 |hpregen= |armor=0 |gun1name=P-45 Reaper pistol |gun1strength=4 |gun1attacks=2 |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=0.79 |gun1range=5 (+1 range in a bunker) |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name=D9 Charge (Co-op only use vs structures) |gun2strength=20 |gun2attacks= |gun2ground=x |gun2air= |gun2cool=1.8 |gun2range=5 |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=300 |makescore=150 |lostscore= |notes=Reapers can leap up and down a single elevation. |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Reapers can leap up and down ledges (only one tier, however) without the need of a spotter or medivac dropship. This ability makes reapers ideal for scouting and hit-and-run attacks. They cannot leap over obstacles or Force Fields, however. The reaper's low damage attack ignores the specially hardened shield of the protoss immortal and cannot hit air units. It does bonus damage against light units. It is strong against zealots, zerglings, and workers with a little maneuvering, Reapers are actually one of the best units against any light units in the game. They kill Zerglings, workers, and even Zealots pretty well with a little maneuvering. Their mines also decimate stationary defenses, as well as tech buildings. They are no doubt one of the best raiders in the game right now. Marauders on the other hand are probably better mixed, unless you are going up against an all armored ground force. Marauders work well against both Protoss and Zerg. Early game, as mentioned above, they are great for slowing Zealots while Marines do the damage. Against Zerg, they are better suited against those pesky armored Roaches with the fast regen. Karune. 2008-10-21. Reapers and Marauders. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-10-21.. Reapers may enter bunkers. Dustin Browder believed the reaper was over-nerfed in the development of Wings of Liberty and intended to correct that in Heart of the Swarm.Dustin Browder, Owen Hill. 2011-03-04. Browder hints at Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm updates. Emphasises importance of e-sports. PC Gamer. Accessed 2011-03-05. Blizzard believed the reaper was only strong in a short period of gameplay.David Kim. 2011-12-15. Q & A With David Kim. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-01-26. In early game raids, reapers work well in trios. A trio of shots can take out a drone in a single round of firing for instance.2012-06-09, StarCraft II - Heart of the Swarm Alpha - Battle Report 2 - Terran vs Zerg. YouTube, accessed on 2012-06-21 The reaper is not quite as fast as the hellion, but can often get to certain areas faster due to its cliff-jumping capability. Reapers do more targeted damage to light-armored units such as workers but hellions can injure several simultaneously and with the Infernal Pre-Lighter upgrade are capable of dealing greater amounts of damage. However, reapers attack more than twice as fast as hellions do. They have different armor qualities as well, which can factor into the decision as to which raider to use. The Hellion is faster than the Reaper side by side, but the cliff traversing talent often gets the Reaper to the place you want to go faster. In raiding, it really depends. Hellions will be able to hit several workers at the same time, but Reapers have much more direct damage. Choosing what to use may also depend on what you are up against. Hellions are armored, whereas Reapers are light armor. Both are very useful for raiding and used in conjunction effectively could easily mean GG quite early, bleeding the enemy economy and tech. Karune. 2008-09-26. Karune, Is Hellion Faster than the Reaper? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-26. Versus In Legacy of the Void, reapers gained a grenade ability. Here, the reaper launches a grenade that deals damage and knockback.2015-04-27, Legacy of the Void Beta: Balance Update Preview - April 27. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-04-28 Upgrades and Abilities Wings of Liberty Reapers are unlocked by playing the mission "The Devil's Playground", available after Gabriel Tosh gave some of them to Raynor's Raiders. Upgrades and Abilities Co-op Missions Reapers can be built by Mira Han in Co-op Missions. They can be upgraded to engage air units by flying upwards with their jetpacks. Upgrades and Abilities Nova Covert Ops In Nova Covert Ops, reapers can equip one of various provided upgrades and abilities for each mission. Upgrades and Abilities Development Main article: Reaper/Development Quotations :See: StarCraft II Reaper Quotations Known Reapers *Colonel Nero *Lieutenant Dennis Halkman *Sergeant Stilson Blumquist *Boff *Kern *Samuel Lords *Polek *Pfaff *Rock Washouts These reapers "washed out" during training: *Gabriel Feltz *Henisall *Dennis Staton Specialists *Death Head Trivia The term "reaper" possibly refers to the Grim Reaper, a personification of death in various cultures. Reaper is a playable hero in Blizzard Entertainment's Overwatch setting. Like reapers, he dual-wields firearms, wears a mask, and is highly mobile but fragile. Images File:SpecOpsReaper NCO Game1.jpg|Covert Ops reaper File:BlackOpsreaper LotV Head1.jpg|Covert Ops/Dominion Special Forces reaper portrait File:Reaper SC2 Rend1.jpg|Dominion Special Forces reaper File:Reaper SC2-LotV Rend1.png|Mira's Marauders reaper File:Reaper SC2-LotV Portrait3.jpg|Mira's Marauders reaper portrait References Category:StarCraft II Terran units Category:Terran infantry classes